


When in Nohr...

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A new dress for Lucina. (And a new home.)





	When in Nohr...

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'slinky'

"Here you go, dear, I altered it so it should fit you perfectly," Camilla near-purred as she handed Lucina a pool of material that, once held up, was indeed a dress. It was not the sort of thing that Lucina would think to wear, not in the cut, pattern, or slinky material, but she was willing to try it. Camilla did seem to have good eye for fashion, and Lucina supposed she needed the help.

Especially if she was going to be staying in Nohr, at least for a bit. She hadn't intended to, but...

She couldn't imagine leaving now.


End file.
